


Four Awards that Robin Didn't Win and One He Did

by frogy



Category: Troubleshooter Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: Academy Awards, Actors, Award Nominees, Award Winners, Celebrities, FBI, Future Fic, Hollywood, Limousines, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nights like this where Hollywood is exactly as sparkling up close as it looks on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Awards that Robin Didn't Win and One He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Because when Queenitsy says 'you should write that', I go 'okay.'

1 (2009)

Robin is nominated for a Golden Globe that first year after they're married. Jules goes with him to the show. Robin doesn't win, but no surprise there. The Golden Globes are the drunken shit-show of award season, but that doesn't mean they hand out awards to drunken shit-shows. Jules doesn't get why, if it's going to be that bad, Robin has to go at all. But Hollywood, like a goldfish, has a three-second memory span and the more things Robin shows up to looking like a healthy, sober, well-adjusted adult, the quicker they'll forget all about him looking like anything else. 

Robin feels like none of those adjectives at the moment, nervous and not ready for this at all, no matter how perfect his team has made his hair and his tux and his makeup. But every time Robin thinks he really needs a drink Jules is there, taking Robin's shaking hands in the limo and squeezing tight, lending Robin some of his own steadiness. Between Entertainment Tonight and E!, waiting for Dolphina to tell Robin where to go next and worrying he's fucking it all up, Jules is Robin's very own blinders, stepping in close until the craziness of the carpet falls away and Robin's whole field of vision filled with Jules in front of him. And sitting at the table while the waiters come around with what feels like the zillionth round of drinks, Jules turns his chair around, his back to the stage as though that isn't Angelina Jolie up there. He scoots it so close to Robin's that he has to slide one of his knees between Robin's to sit, rests his hands on Robin's legs and says, " _Breathe_."

It feels like a big win when the night is over, and Robin can shed his tux and crawl into bed with Jules. 

 

2 (2010)

The Emmy's are fun. It had been going on the fourth straight day of rain when they flew out of Logan, and the sunshine is infectious. Robin can't stop smiling. He smiles when Harve and Ricco show up to do his hair and makeup and he laughs when Jules realizes he's up next in the chair. Robin can barely restrain himself in the limo, with Jules in that tux, even with Dolphina there with them (she's walked in on it all at one point or another by this point anyway).

They coincidentally arrive right between Art and his wife, and Rob, who plays Tommy, so they wind up doing all the red carpet press together. Rob's brought his new girlfriend, who is absolutely charming. She also goes a long way towards assuaging Jules' jealousy, not that it stops Jules from wrapping a possessive hand around Robin's waist every time he's within arms reach. Robin loves it.

He doesn't win, but he wasn't expecting to. It's such a cliche, but it's an honor just to be nominated. When the awards are over Dolphina tells them she'll find her own way home, and Robin can finally mess up Jules' careful styling. Robin is straddling Jules lap, fingers tangled up Jules' utterly disheveled hair, when Jules asks, between kisses, "what is it with us an limos?" and Robin laughs, answering "they're just so nice and semi-private, but mostly it's just that you need to not be wearing pants right now."

It's nights like this where Hollywood is exactly as sparkling up close as it looks on TV.

 

3 (2013)

The Emmy's are not fun. They're already not fun before they even happen, when Robin finds Jules asking Dolphina when their flight to LA is. "You're not going," Robin says for the two-dozenth time, which is impressive because Jules has only been back for two days. Well, back and conscious for two days. It turns out that even a minor stab wound, no matter how well dressed, is prone to infection when it occurs in the middle of a hot zone you can't leave because it would jeopardize the mission.

Almost dying doesn't stop Jules from arguing. "Yes I am."

"Stand up," Robin challenges, and the fucking ridiculous thing is that Jules puts his hands on the bed-rails, forearms tensing to push himself up when Robin caves first, tells him to stop.

"I want to be there for you."

"And you almost weren't going to be ever again, so just stay here and let the doctors take care of you." Robin collapses into the uncomfortable plastic chair whose brethren populate all hospital rooms. They don't fight like this. The chair is too far away from the bed for Jules to touch him. Robin doesn't know if this is good or bad. Robin buries his face in his hands "Shit, I need a drink."

"I'll stay here."

Robin stutters, "I'm not. I. I need a meeting. That wasn't me being emotionally manipulative." That's not how he wants to win this argument. He doesn't even really want to win. He just wants everything to be okay.

 

4 (2015)

"You know, if we win, I'm gonna have to kiss her." Robin is getting ready for the MTV Movie Awards (nominated for Best Kiss), not that they take much getting ready for. Jeans and a leather jacket are all they call for, and now that they live in LA, he has his whole closet to choose from. He's not dressed yet, because there's one red carpet must that's proving harder to get -- arm candy, namely Jules, who is refusing to come.

When they first got together, that would have had Jules all over Robin. But time seems to have dulled Jules' jealousy in a way no amount of talking it out could, because Jules just says, "Have fun, besides, we don't have a babysitter for Kenzie."

Robin guesses this is what he gets for being in a movie Jules didn't want him to be in. Or well, that's not quite right. Jules was happy for Robin to take the role, but it's hard to care about a movie described as a cross between _The Hangover_ and _Knocked Up_ , but funnier, if you don't like either of those movies. But after taking some time off with Kenzie, it was the perfect role to get Robin's name back on the map. Which means he has to do things like go silly award show like this, and if Jules doesn't want to come, Robin will just have to put on pants and go by himself. 

He kisses Jules on his way out the door, a quick, easy see-you-later.

Jules kisses Robin when he gets home, as soon as he gets home, deep and desperate, backing Robin up against the front door, "Did you win? hot against his ear.

"Huh?" Then Robin remembers the awards are taped, and won't air until next weekend. "Oh, no, we didn't," breaks off into a groan as Jules mouth moves down from Robin's ear to his neck. Jules pushes Robin's leather jacket out of the way, just far enough to trap Robin's arms in it. "But you did a good job pretending you weren't jealous."

"You're mine," Jules says, sinking to his knees.

Shit, yeah, he is.

 

+1 (2017)

Robin's nominated for an Oscar. This is the big-time. Any movie with enough explosions can fill a theater and Robin's never going to knock that, but Oscars mean he can act. Robin knows it's more than that, politicking by the studio and all that, but he stays out of it. He's too busy marveling at having been nominated. Every morning since it was announced, he's woken up and asked Jules if it's really real. 

Then last minute, Jules is called out of the country to be an FBI super-hero. 

Robin brings Janey as his date instead (they leave the kids with Cosmo). It's going to be fun because it's the Oscars, and because he talked to Jules briefly in the limo and Jules is completely and totally fine, and because he always has fun with Janey. It's a throwback when Robin and Janey started, the two of them doing press together. Except Robin's spent the last several years consciously trying to be the most boring celebrity possible. So every single interviewer asks about the conspicuously missing husband. Because apparently in Hollywood, if you spend more than 10 minutes away from your S.O., all the tabloids start saying there's trouble in paradise. 

So after a red carpet of pointed questions, when Robin actually wins (holy shit, he won) he thanks his husband, Jules, who is in the FBI, isn't here because he was called out of the country for work. You know, people throw around the term 'hero' in this town. But it's the people overseas to keep us safe who are the real heroes. It's worth him missing this, if his work out there tonight saves even one life. He's already saved mine.

This is the clip that makes the rounds on all the entertainment shows. It's what he's asked about on The Today Show and Ellen and Jimmy Fallon. It's what has a local military spouses organization reaching out to his agent, and what Time magazine wants to talk to him about.

Jules manages to avoid all spoilers by being in the middle of some war torn country. Jules doesn't even let Robin tell him if he's won until he's home and watching the DVR in real time--he won't even skip the commercials. But when Robin gives that speech, Jules breaks his own rules to pause the show and kiss him and then some. When Jules turns the TV back on, Robin gets the Oscar out of cupboard where he was hiding it.

**Author's Note:**

> Robin's best kiss nominee co-star is Jennifer Lawrence.
> 
> Their daughter's name is Kenzie because 'Kenzie Cassidy' sounds nice when said out loud. Try it.


End file.
